Secret After School
by mishima sashi
Summary: Grupo de Fanfics de las parejas: Mikuxkaito; MeikoxKyoteru; GumixGumiya; YukixOliver; MikixPiko; NekomuraxYuma; RinxLen; LukaxGakupo, si alguna de estas te gusta te invito a que pases a leer XD, todas nuestras lindas chicas guardan su "secreto despues de la escuela"


**Bueno saludos al que este leyendo esto…pues que decir esto es un "grupo"( no sabría como llamarlo) de historias que escribí utilizando las partes que decían en la canción las preciosas vocaloid :3 ya que la canción me encanta amo sus voces combinadas aunque la canción personalmente la letra me resulte un tanto…extraña…no sé cómo decirlo…bueno pues trate de darle pareja a cada una aunque quizá algunas sean de tu agrado como algunas no…bueno ahí escoges de quienes leer XD pues esta:**

**Mikuxkaito; MeikoxKyoteru; GumixGumiya; YukixOliver; MikixPiko; NekomuraxYuma; RinxLen; LukaxGakupo….Necesito pareja para Lily! QAQ ayúdenme…**

**Bueno ahora sobre este MikuxKaito la verdad siempre ha visto a Kaito como un tipo amable y cálido, creo que por eso abusan de él ;w; y creo que como profesor pensé que sería querido por los alumnos, también tomando en cuenta que es el mayor de los vocaloid…se me ocurrió esto…aunque quede con ganas de Lemonn lo preferí dejarlo en algo…tierno (?) asi que ahí esta…**

** no me quedare con las ganas de Lemonn este esos dos por que según vi solo hay una historia en español de ese tipo de ellos no es justo yo quiero más! XD**

**Disclaimer: los derechos de Vocaloid son propiedad de Cripton, Yamaha y sus respectivos dueños**

**Secret After School**

**-Miku-**

La mañana del lunes es diferente de lo habitual…y de qué forma no podría serla? después de lo que había pasado ayer, pues nuestra relación estaría mal vista en este establecimiento supuestamente prestigioso y ante la sociedad, Alumno y Maestro, jamás podrían llegar a tener una relación pero no se que mas hacer, no podía detenerme, no pude controlarme

/flash back/

Un día mas tormentoso, cada vez que te veo no sé cómo reaccionar, trato de mantener la compostura pero…es simplemente imposible, si me preguntaran desde que momento comencé a sentir esto por ti diría que desde el primer momento que te vi, pero estaría mintiendo, siento como si yo misma estuviera cambiando a una yo mas "adulto" o debería decir que son solo mis pensamientos…

Inconscientemente caigo más profundo y me desoriento al no saber qué es lo que realmente quiero de ti, cada vez que me acerco a ti siento un ardor que no puedo controlar, quisiera que me abrazaras fuertemente contra ti, sentirte más cerca, quiero toda tu atención, debo admitirlo soy una chica egoísta, quiero que solo me veas a mí y solo a mi

Ese día nos tocaba limpiar a mí y a una de mis amigas que no se si decir que desafortunadamente se enfermo, porque no sentí que fuese un infortunio…lo recuerdo bien tú te quedaste por que la última clase fue la que tu diste

Me encantaba realmente ese día, un viernes como todos te quedaste borrando con cuidado la pizarra junto con esa sonrisa tan cálida que siempre llevabas en el rostro, todos los viernes antes de un largo y eterno fin de semana te podía ver siempre repitiendo la misma acción y me sentía feliz porque podía retirarme con la imagen de tu espalda y tus cabellos azules en mi mente para poder regresar el lunes deseando volver a verte

Yo entre con una escoba y un recogedor de basura tímidamente, no sin antes haberme arreglado un poco para estar en tu presencia, como lo imagine estabas ahí junto con el sol que se ocultaba, guardabas ya tus respectivas cosas, no te diste cuenta de que mi mirada se posaba sobre ti y te observaba detalladamente, tenía una imagen hermosa de ti tan apacible tan sereno y entonces cuando te quitaste los lentes para guardarlo en su estuche me dirigiste tu mirada

-Srta Hatsune…-pronunciaste mi nombre y me mostraste una de tus típicas sonrisas-oh! Permíteme-y amablemente tomaste mis dos instrumentos de limpieza sosteniéndolos como todo un caballero-tengo entendido que tu compañera enfermo y tendrás que hacer la limpieza sola…-dijiste en un tono de preocupación, ante eso me ruborice-te acompañare hasta que acabes debes sentirte sola supongo- y acompañado con una risa te apoyaste sobre tu mesa dándome a entender que estarías ahí hasta que yo terminase

-He…yo…esto…-me sentí un poco nerviosa con la idea de quedarme sola con la persona que siempre inundaba mis pensamientos-gracias…-fue lo único que pude alcanzar a decir, era como un sueño el poder estar a tu lado tanto tiempo, sabía que mi imaginación no se mantendría quieta así que trate de fijarme en ti lo menos posible

Pasaron unos segundos, tu habías desviado la mirada hacia el atardecer mientras te habías perdido en tus propios pensamientos, me pregunto en qué pensarías? En helado quizá?, dibuje una sonrisa al recordar tu amor por esos dulces fríos, volví a fijarme en ti y esta vez no pude apartar mi mirada, detalle tu rostro masculino el flequillo que caía sobre tu frente, tus ojos azules como el mar, esos labios que siempre desee probar, tu cuello desnudo tan suave tan perfecto, te dite cuenta de que te veía fijamente, y me viste un tanto desconcertado

-Hatsune…sucede algo?-preguntaste tranquilamente

Al escuchar tu voz no pude mas y debía hacerlo, tu sorpresa fue grande, cuando de pronto solté la escoba y rápidamente me dirigí hacia ti, te tome de los brazos, arrugue tu ropa, me puse de puntillas para alcanzar tus labios haciéndote reclinar sobre tu mesa donde todos los días dabas clases, encuentre mis labios con los tuyos bruscamente, a pesar de tu sorpresa y tu suave intento de apartarme, no lo lograste, me quise apoderar de tu boca moviendo un poco lamia, tú en un intento de hablar abriste la boca y me aproveche para poder llegar más afondo de ti, segundos después de que mis brazos se cansaran y el oxigeno faltase me separe totalmente sonrojada, tu quedaste atónito con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, te quedaste sin palabras

No supe que decir así que lo único que se me vino a la mente fue- Incluso las chicas son curiosas…-dije con un tono seductor, ante mi frase el se sorprendió aun mas, si era una frase que no decía nada y todo al mismo tiempo

Lo empuje un poco hasta que quedo recostado sobre la mesa, abandone todo tipo de modales aprendidos en las inútiles clases de etiqueta, me puse encima de él desabotonando suavemente su camisa deleitándome con cada pedazo de piel que podía ver, era más de lo que había imaginado y tomaba su silencio como un pase para que continuara, el solo veía con la misma expresión sorprendida, entonces me detuve cuando iba en la mitad y me pregunte _"¿es esto lo correcto?", _no por supuesto que no, pero ya no podía detenerme, dude un poco pero me decidí que si esto había empezado debía terminarlo, y quería hacerlo como en mis incontable sueños

Continúe con mi trabajo, aun no decías ni una sola palabra, abrí tu ropa que ya dejaba ver tu bien formado torso lo acaricie sintiendo tu calor, dirigí mi vista a tu cuello por el cual fui agachándome sobre ti para luego besarlo y sentir tu aroma, me sentía extraña no podía saciarme con solo eso, tu respiración se hacía pesada con una de mis manos comencé a acariciar tu vientre, sentí como te estremeciste ante lo que hacía, pero aun no era suficiente, comencé a meter mi mano dentro e tu ajustado pantalón, haciendo que soltaran un gemido que fue como música para mis oídos, cuando de repente una de tus manos detuvo la mía agarrándola fuertemente

-Hatsune…-respirabas entrecortadamente-que es lo que haces…esto no…-pero no quise que continuaras y te cubrí la boca con la mía para luego mirarte a los ojos

- Ya no soy una niña…así…que lo quiero todo-dije entonces tu agarraste mi rostro entre tus dos manos y me acariciaste mientras te sentabas, y me dirigiste una sonrisa, no como las de antes, esta era distinta

-…Te amo…-me dijiste mientras me mirabas a los ojos, yo quede totalmente desconcertada, no podía ser verdad lo que decías, podría asegurar que estabas mintiendo pero podía ver la sinceridad en tus ojos sentí como si La línea invisible que nos separaba iba desapareciendo

Las lagrimas habían comenzado a caer, no lo entendía por qué lloraba…, aseguraba que ya era un adulto cuando estaba a tu lado pero no entendía la razón de mis lagrimas, tú me las ibas limpiando con tus manos mientras reías un poco, yo te mire sonrojada que debería decir ahora?

-Pro…Kaito…-pronuncie tu nombre con dificultad por que la garganta me ardía, tú me sonreíste y comenzaste a besar mis mejillas limpiando el camino del liquido que había pasado por ahí, eras tan delicado, tan tierno entonces lo entendí-yo también…-dije finalmente sonriendo, y tú te detuviste para mirarme y después no pensé lo que pasaría tu también habías comenzado a llorar de la emoción, nos comenzamos a reír como tontos sabiendo que nuestras almas ya estaban tranquilas

Ese día entendí que no solo quería tus labios, no solo quería tu piel, no solo quería tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, lo que quería era esas palabras que me habías dicho ese atardecer, era lo único que buscaba

/flash back/

-ahhhh- solté un suspiro al recordar la última vez que te vi, hoy volvería a ver tu rostro, pero que cara pondría, a veces temía que lo que había pasado era un sueño mas, te vi cruzar uno de los pasillos con tu clásica sonrisa y un pequeño trozo de un helado azul que estabas a punto de terminar

Corrí hasta dónde estabas y te acorrale en un lugar alejado de todos, tú te me quedaste mirando, por lo que estaba haciendo, me mirabas sorprendido, veía tu expresión y me sentía triste porque a juzgar por tu reacción solo podía pensar que era un sueño mas…

Estaba a punto de romper el llanto y con mis últimas fuerzas te dije con la voz quebrada- dame un beso-dije decidida, tu diste un brinquito dudando, y yo lo único que podía hacer era desilusionarme, sentía como mi mundo se rompía…cuando de pronto te pusiste a mi altura y lo hiciste sentí tus azucarados y fríos labios

Se bien que nuestra relación no será aceptada por muchos así que hasta el momento lo nuestro será secreto, lo que paso será un secreto

Será nuestro secreto después de la escuela…


End file.
